


dreams come true

by katukostar



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katukostar/pseuds/katukostar
Summary: After the war has been won, the Gaang is visiting the southern water tribe when Katara and Zuko have an interaction that will change their lives.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little detail: In this, Katara and Aang’s kiss in the finale didn’t happen.
> 
> Also I’m not much of a writer it’s like a little thing I do occasionally but I hope you like this!!

Before officially beginning his work as the firelord, Zuko took one week after the war had been won to visit the southern water tribe with his friends. He had been dying to travel the world one more time, amending broken relationships and such. Starting with the Water Tribe, he would be able to apologize to Sokka and Katara’s grandmother considering her first impression of him hadn’t been that great. He apologized and asked for forgiveness for everything he had done in the past, Zuko had been getting used to apologizing as of late. 

They planned a small dinner party with just the group of friends, with Sokka and Katara being able to introduce them to water tribe cuisine.

“... and then Zuko over here said, ‘that’s rough buddy’!” Sokka imitated Zuko’s raspy voice for that joke and burst out laughing, and Zuko had no choice but to chuckle along with the rest of the group.

“Wow Zuko, you never told us how funny you are.” Aang said to him, “you should tell us some more jokes more often.”

“Well that wasn’t really much of a joke-“ he started shyly before getting interrupted by Sokka.

“See! Even when he’s not trying he’s hilarious!” Sokka put his arm out in a show of display pointing towards Zuko as he, Toph, and Aang all laughed, enjoying themselves for the night.

“Hey, speaking of trying to be funny but ultimately failing, where’s Katara?” Toph asked, and the group just shrugged in reply.

“I’ll go check on her.” Zuko quickly took the opportunity to leave with that. While not entirely concerned about Katara(he was sure she would be able to handle herself with whatever was thrown her way), he was just eager to go outside and bask in the quiet for a bit.

Zuko used to wonder how the two siblings were able to spend their entire lives in this place, but times like that were when he realized why. It was quiet. There wasn’t quite silence like this in the fire nation. The falling of the snow and the whiteness of everything just gave him such a peace that he knew he could never feel back at home. And the lack of responsibility on top of it all made relaxing there feel so much more… relaxing. He knew at home he would never truly be able to relax. With what fire lord responsibilities are waiting for him at home, those were bound to take over some corner of his subconscious at any given moment. 

Wearing a borrowed coat from Sokka, Zuko sat down in the snow at the bottom of a cliff and stared up at the moon and let himself zone out. Although not a waterbender himself, he felt like he could feel the push and pull of the moon as he watched it. Like he could see the waves moving and flowing in every direction as he stared at nothing but the sky until-

A splash of water came crashing down onto him, leaving him soaked and freezing in the south pole. Katara slid down the cliff with her waterbending landing gracefully by Zuko and quickly bending the water off of him.

“Zuko?” Katara questioned his presence. “Sorry for dropping water on you but what are you doing here! Shouldn’t you be inside with the rest?”

“I guess I could say the same for you.” he replied, still distraught from being woken up from his thoughts. “But sorry I’m so sorry I’ll just get out of your way-“ Zuko started to gather himself and get up until Katara placed her hand on his arm.

“No no, It’s fine I was looking for a break anyway.” She gestured for him to sit down. “It was too hectic in there so I just thought I’d practice my water bending but I guess I got too in the zone or something and, well, you kinda took the fall for that.” She chuckled weakly at that.

“Sorry for being in your way again.” He replied, staring down at his lap.

“No worries you weren’t in the way it’s fine. I just needed somewhere to be without Sokka’s jokes for a second. I love my brother but he can be a bit much sometimes.” Katara fiddled with her hands while continuing, “Well anyways, I hope you won’t mind if I keep you company for a bit. I just wanted a bit of quiet and you don’t seem like you’re in much of a talkative mood either.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine.” Zuko shook his head nonchalantly, while still not facing her. 

The two sat in the silence of the south pole together for quite some time. While Zuko was quite tired and mostly stared straight ahead or downwards, he noticed Katara seemingly full of energy keeping her head facing high in the stars. He noticed quite a few things about her. The way her eyes lit up whenever she got a chance to help people. The way she smiled the brightest around the people she cared about. After their adventure together, he began catching himself paying attention to her a lot more often, and even began to grow quite fond of her. In a way, he looked up to her. Her courage, her selflessness, but he couldn’t envision her doing anything but looking down on him and his flaws. His stubbornness, his mistakes. But no, he knew Katara sees the good in people, and he prayed that she would continue to see the good in him for as long as they knew each other.

“You know what I’ve noticed about you? You apologize so much.” Katara broke the silence that Zuko felt would last forever, catching him off guard. What surprised him the most, however, was the fact that she noticed anything about him at all. Zuko was so used to being cast aside in his childhood, always living in the shadow of his sister, that he never gave anyone the chance to pay attention to him. His heart beat at the sound of her voice. He didn’t know how to reply to such a statement.

“Uh-“, he started, before she continued.

“Whenever you make the slightest mistake it’s always a super strong apology. We already forgave you, you know. You don’t have to win us anymore.” She said, leaning back while still staring up ahead of her.

Zuko looked down at his hands, he didn’t know what compelled him to answer her question, but it just came, “I guess I’ll always have my mistakes to make up for.” he replied. “No matter what I do or where I go, there’s always going to be someone who will know me for my past and not my present. And I just hope my apologies now will be enough to make up for any mistakes I make in the future.”

“Oh shut up.” Katara replied, much to Zuko’s surprise. “You have nothing to make up for now. Whatever mistakes you’re going to make in the future, worry about it then. And you’re not special. Aren’t we all going to make mistakes?”

Not you. He thought. In a way, Zuko idolized her. Katara the hero. Katara can do no harm. He saw how close she got to making one of the biggest mistakes of her life, filled with so much rage and sadness, and yet she had the strength to put down her weapon and choose mercy. He wasn’t quite sure that he would be able to make that decision were he in her position. Oftentimes Zuko spent so much of his energy idolizing the people around him that he didn’t allow himself to look past his own flaws.

“Uh, yeah. I guess we all make mistakes.” was all he could say.

They sat in silence for some time longer until he noticed Katara shivering.

“Are you.. cold?” He asked her. He wasn’t quite sure how a waterbender could be uncomfortable surrounded by her element.

“Yeah. I guess it takes a bit more time to get used to the cold down here.” She paused and looked at him for a second, as if contemplating whether she should say something or not.

“Do you want to ask me something?” Zuko didn’t know what more he could say, with all the pain he’s caused to his friends he would want to make every effort to make them as comfortable and happy as possible.

Katara shrugged it off, “No no, it’s not important.” She looked down at her hands and blew into them as she said that.

“Are you sure? Do you want to go back inside?” He gestured behind him while Katara’s face dropped.

“No, I’d much rather stay out here.” She replied. “Actually, you know what, forget it, there was something I wanted to ask you.” This time Katara faced him, and Zuko finally looked back at her, listening.

“It’s just really cold, and I was wondering, you being a firebender and all, if you can make heat?” She asked him

Zuko felt like a fool. He had been using firebending to warm himself during his entire stay at the south pole and hadn’t even given it a thought to share that heat with someone else. “Of course, yeah. I’m so sorry I’ve just been keeping it to myself and-“

“Zuko, it’s okay. No need to apologize, remember?” Katara reassured him.

“If you want you can just get closer and I can help a bit with the cold.” Although a seemingly thoughtless suggestion, Zuko’s mind went a thousand miles a minute at the thought of anyone being so close to him. “If it isn’t awkward or anything.”

“Why would it be awkward?” She looked up at him, her face questioning.

“Oh well, uh, it’s- nevermind.” Zuko brushed the idea off and hoped he dismissed it.

Taking up his offer, Katara moved closer and closer to him, shrinking the distance they had previously had between them. Desperate for warmth, she moved nearer and nearer until she was unknowingly leaning against his shoulder basking in the warmth he produced.

“Now that I think about it, I don’t think I really know much about you.” She stated. “How about we get to know each other more, that way you can really be a part of ‘team avatar’, or whatever Sokka calls it.” She said, putting air quotes around their groups name.

“What do you want to know?”

“Well, first of all, are you still dating that quiet girl that was friends with Azula? If she’s anything like your sister that would be kind of concerning don’t you think?”

Zuko’s heart dropped at that. What a first question. Her bluntness about it didn’t do any favors for him either. Although he would normally answer quietly and simply, something in him made him want to share. Maybe it was just Katara’s welcoming presence, or just the daunting fact that once he officially becomes fire lord he won’t be able to have these kinds of moments anymore, but Zuko felt the urge to just talk about himself to someone who could listen.

“We broke up actually.” He replied. “Too much changed and we just weren’t right together.”

“Oh…” she responded. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“No it’s okay,” he said, and before he could stop himself from saying something he’d regret he said,”Plus there’s someone else who kind of has my attention now-“ Zuko froze. Why would you say that? He said to himself. You don’t even know if you like her or not! He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid.

“Oh really?” Katara asked. “Who is it?”

“Well, uh-“ he stumbled with his words, “you wouldn’t know her. She’s strong, she’s smart, she’s brave, she’s humble, she’s so, so caring. Oh! And she’s really pretty too. If I just got the chance to stare into her eyes all day I think I’d get lost at sea.” Zuko didn’t know what overcame him to say all this, but he was far too ahead of himself when he said,”She really reminds me of you.”

Katara sat up so she would be able to face him. “You think I’m pretty?” She asked.

“Uh- no! I mean- yes? Well sorry- I-“ Tripping over his words, he didn’t know what to say.

“Oh, I’m just teasing, don't worry yourself.” She assured him. “Anyway, I wish you the best with this mystery girl, and I’m sure she likes you back.”

This time it was Zuko’s turn to face her. He wasn’t lying before, staring into her eyes was like staring at the sky, the stars, the ocean, all at once. He didn’t know if it was one second or one hour, but he just couldn’t help but look at her once. “Really?” he asked.

“I mean of course. Why wouldn’t I?” she replied. Zuko felt like he had made it too obvious that it was her. And now he couldn’t be more sure of how deep his affection for her was. He moved forward, closer to her, and when she didn’t move back or reject his advance, he closed the space between the two and kissed her. It only lasted little more than a heartbeat when Zuko darted back and immediately regretted all his decisions that led him to this.

“Oh my I’m so sorry Katara! That just came out of nowhere and I-“ He would have rambled on for hours if it weren’t for Katara stopping him.

“No, no. It’s okay. I don’t hold it against you.” She replied. “I just never really thought of that? I mean maybe after that horrible play, but it just seemed like nothing. I mean we’re teenagers, and you’re an attractive guy, and-“

“You think I’m… attractive?” He asked. While Katara’s earlier question was more of a tease, Zuko was asking from a genuine place of wonder in his heart. After being scarred by his father, people rarely saw past the mark to truly see him for who he was. Which was one of the reasons why he was so fond of Katara. She saw him.

“You know what? Forget what I said.” She waved her hands and chuckled in an attempt to change the subject, but Zuko couldn’t stop his mind from lingering on the topic. He wanted to slap himself in the face a million times in the hopes that that would reverse the mistake he made. Whatever hopes he had of a real friendship with Katara had been thrown out the window.

Katara shifted away from him a bit, and they once again sat in silence staring at the night sky.

The seemingly endless quiet was once again broken by her voice, “You know, just because I never really thought about that, wouldn’t mean it’s a bad thing.” 

Zuko could feel his heart flutter at those words and was just hoping she couldn’t see the flush in his face under the moonlight. 

“I mean, how many times have people assumed we were a couple, right?” She continued, “and at first I would think, what? That’s crazy! But if so many people think it, then it can’t be that absurd, right?”

“Uh, yeah. I guess you’re right.” He didn’t know what to make of what she was saying, but he didn’t want to act on anything again.

“I don’t know. After I had to reject Aang, it just feels a little wrong to be involved with someone else. Like I’m betraying him.” She said. “I love him of course. Just not in that way. But it just felt like I had to? He’s the avatar and all, and it just seemed right for me to give him this one thing.”

“I’d never want to make you feel like you had to do something you didn’t want to do.” Zuko blurted out. He knew Aang would never force Katara to do anything, but he also knew more than anyone what it felt like to feel bound to a destiny he didn’t choose.

“I know,” she softly replied. “I know. And that’s why I like you.”

“You like… me?” Zuko questioned. He wasn’t sure how she could still like him after that incident, but just the idea was enough to give him more hope.

“Yeah of course. You’ve changed so much since our first encounter. Can you believe this is where we met? Everything was so different back then. I don’t want to bother you by showering you with compliments or anything, but I hope you’ll take this.” With that, she leaned forward to him and they kissed. They embraced each other and Zuko’s hand moved upwards until it was cupping her face. He didn’t know how long it lasted, but after he couldn’t stop himself from staring into her eyes, imagining the millions of emotions flooding them in that moment.

“I really like you.” was all Katara could say as she got closer to him once more and curled up next to him basking in the warmth. There was something so poetic about being together in the freezing cold of her home while still embracing each other in warmth. He had the power to set fire to the world, but he only cared about making sure she was never cold. Likewise, she had the power to freeze his heart, but all she did was thaw it out.  
________________________

“Hey Katara!” Sokka ran to her, “There’s another letter from the Fire Nation here for you!” Katara dropped what she was doing and went straight for the letter. After doing some thinking on that first night that she spent with Zuko under the stars one year ago, she had decided to put any relationship on hold, for they both had their own responsibilities to attend to in their respective homes. Katara couldn’t bear the idea of being with someone and not being able to see them or be close to them, and Zuko, no matter how disappointed, did everything he could to respect her wishes when it was time for him to return to the Fire Nation. She spent her days in the south pole helping to rebuild her tribe along with reparation funds from the Fire Nation. No matter the distance, Zuko had been insistent on sending her letters as often as he could, updating her on everything in his life so he could never truly be too far away from her.

Dear Katara,  
There really has not been much happening recently. Too many boring meetings, and too much time where I can't help my mind from thinking of you. Not a day goes by where I don’t miss you, but I know this is for the best. No matter what pain I feel now, It is nothing more than what I would feel being together and yet so far apart. I don’t want to say that I love you, because it would be so selfish of me to say that, knowing that we can’t have each other. But as everyday passes I just think more and more that I am there. I just want you to know that whatever happens, please don’t wait for me. I am sure that you won’t have a hard time finding someone who would love you and care for you for your entire life, I’m just sorry that it can’t be me. I don’t want to end this message on a sad note, so I just want to say, don’t worry about me. Your bravery taught me so much in more ways than anyone else could.  
Love, Zuko.

After reading the letter, she noticed a second page attached. No matter what monotony came from being the fire lord, any new word from Zuko was enough to make her day, so she could have a chance to hear his voice in his words again.

Dear Master Katara,  
Fire Lord Zuko informed me that you were one of his primary confidantes, frequently sending letters informing you of the happenings of the fire nation, so I am sure that you were aware of the attempts on his life. While we remained with full confidence in the palace guard to protect him, it ultimately wasn’t enough. On the final day of the summer, Zuko’s dinner was poisoned and he spent days in bed fighting it until he ultimately lost the battle. Being known as the greatest healer in the world, we wanted to send word for you immediately, but we knew that by the time you arrived, it would be too late. This letter is to inform you of the fire lord’s passing, and we hope to see you and your brother honoring his life with a visit to the fire nation to pay respects. I am so sorry for your loss.  
My condolences, Minister Yeh Lu.

Katara stood frozen for an eternity. Holding the letters. Holding Zuko’s last words to her in her hands. It wasn’t until Sokka walked up to her and noticed her frozen state that the emotion hit her.

“Hey, Katara, are you okay-“ she interrupted her brother with sobs. He hugged her, holding his little sister tight as she cried into his shoulder and read the letter. “Oh- oh no. Zuko?” He choked on his voice but held back any grief for the sake of his sister. After so many years of her taking care of him, he had to be strong for her. Just this once. “It’s okay Katara. It’s okay.” He patted her back like their mom did in an attempt to make her feel better.

She sat down in the snow, not minding the cold for nothing could be colder than her heart was in that moment. She never knew how much pain she would be able to feel so early in her life, being only sixteen and having lost two people who meant more to her in a way that no one else could.

“It’s my fault.” she said to her brother. “It’s my fault I should have been there. I could have healed him. I could have bent the poison out. Why did I have to be here?” Tears fell as she cried until Sokka grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

“Katara stop! It wasn’t your fault and you can’t blame yourself for this.” He said to her, pulling her into a hug. “Just like with mom, you can’t blame yourself, you couldn’t have known.”

No matter what support he gave her, there was nothing that could stop the notion in Katara’s mind that if she had just said yes. Gone with him to the fire nation and lived a life together. None of this would have happened. Maybe she would have been poisoned instead. Maybe she could have been with him.

She told him everyone makes mistakes, and she knew deep down the greatest mistake she made in her life was leaving him.

She knew he didn’t want her to worry. Why else would he not tell her about attempts on his life? That was what hurt the most. With all her years spent caring for others, she couldn’t see that he was taking care of her too. She thought she was alone, but she had him. His fire remained in her heart and kept her warm. But now, now nothing would be able to match the fire that blazed in her for him.

In her visit to the fire nation with Sokka, she saw Aang and decided to travel the world with him and help with his avatar duties. She couldn’t bear to go home just yet. It was all just a painful reminder of where it all started. 

Over the years, she saw Aang grow into an adult, and although she had grown too, she still felt like the sixteen year old girl whose world had frozen over. She wanted to be alone. She never wanted to betray him and be with someone else. And even if she did, no one could match him.

Eventually she grew fond of Aang enough to start a life with him. Start a family. They had three kids, and although they were the light of her life, but she couldn’t help but live in her dreams. Her dreams were able to give her what she longed for most. So at night, she was an ambassador for the southern tribe living in the fire nation, and Zuko was her husband, the fire lord. They had two girls. Kya and Ursa. Kya was a firebender with Katara’s bright blue ocean eyes, and Zuko’s paler skin that shone in the moonlight. Ursa, a waterbender, with the shiniest golden eyes and radiant brown skin inherited from her mother. They lived happily together.

Katara spent so much time in her dreams, that when she awoke, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed without her two girls. Of course, she had her Kya, but she was only the same in name. She tried her hardest to give her children, Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin, a wonderful life full of love, but a part of her always held back. Reserving that love for what could have been. She vowed to spend her time taking care of all the people she cared about, because leaving others to care for her would only leave her vulnerable and more susceptible to heartbreak.

Sometimes Aang would ask her if she ever thought about Zuko, and all she could say was, “Of course, I see him every time I look at the sun.”

Katara spent so much time in her dreams she often caught herself sleeping through the days with her family. As she grew older, the people in her life became more concerned until she didn’t wake up one morning.

She had passed in her sleep. Spending yet another night with her family with Zuko, she waited for the sun to rise and for her hidden fantasies to be cut short by the emptiness of her real life. And when she saw the sun rising and the daytime appear, she didn’t know what was happening until her husband looked at her with a smile.

“You’re here.” he said with tears. “I missed you so much.”

Understanding what had occurred. She kissed him with tears streaming down her face and said, “I missed you too.”

Seeing her family, her loves, the love of her life all with her and knowing she could spend forever with them, that was when her dreams came true.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this!!! Also I hope you liked it! It’s my first time writing a one shot and my first time writing any kind of angst too.


End file.
